


Interpretations

by brink



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brink/pseuds/brink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine days after their first meeting, Kilgrave and Jessica have a conversation about interpretations.<br/>[Heed the warnings on this one!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This version of Kilgrave is the unapologetic rapist from the series. And he gets to make Jessica very miserable, in somewhat graphic ways. If that's not to your liking, please turn back.
> 
> For the record, there is absolutely no excuse for Kilgrave's actions either in this story or the series itself.

Kilgrave doesn't realise Jessica is special, and then starts treating her accordingly. It's the other way around. Sure enough her powers intrigues him. And sure enough she is beautiful in a way that makes him hunger for her. But even so, there is no reason to suspect he won't tire of her eventually and move on to something different. After all, that is the usual routine.

But something novel happens just nine short days after he has picked her up, so to speak. They are eating brunch in one of the city's finer restaurants - of course - in a highrise building with a lovely view. Kilgrave had tired quickly of the restaurant's other guests, namely a couple of women fawning over an unhappy baby, and so he had ordered everyone out.

It's the first time Jessica has seen him use his powers this way and she is not unimpressed. There is a fine sheen of sweat on her brow, and she is tense and shaking. "Oh relax," he orders his petulant companion. "They were in the way, and now they're not. Isn't this lovely? Don't answer that," he adds as an aside. He knows well enough she's not there yet.

Still she has no choice but to calm down and enjoy her meal (he tells her to do that too). While Kilgrave entertains himself watching Jessica wolf down her food - apparently this is her idea of enjoyment - a stray thought wanders unbidden into his head. _What is she thinking? What does she feel when she sees me do what I do?_

He could just ask her outright, but perhaps he just isn't ready to admit to either of them that he is taking an interest in her beyond the usual. So instead, Kilgrave decides to goad her a bit, just to see where it could go.

"You're allowed to be upset, if you want to," he says casually, thus negating his earlier order to relax. Immediately, Jessica stiffens. "You're allowed," Kilgrave elaborates, "but there is really no point. All I did was make them leave. I could have done much worse, you know."

He waits until she meets his eyes to continue.

"If I asked them to kill themselves, they would. Each other, too. Even that cute baby. Just as willingly as you do everything I tell you to do. Clap your hands."

There is a loud crack as she complies instantly.

"Just like that," he says, enjoying himself maybe a little too much. "But I don't. I hold back. Well," he allows, "mostly I do. It all depends, really. You know, moods and such. Oh, Jessie! Don't look so terrified. Everyone's safe, aren't they?"

"I'm not," says Jessica, her voice cracking a little.

He waves her concerns away. "Don't whine, I hate whining. Have I hurt you at all?"

"You've raped me," says Jessica with more force. She leans over the table a little, her eyes burning. Kilgrave notices that her hands tighten around the cutlery, and he can't keep a sneer from his face.

"Oh, I bet you would just love to tear into me with your fork and your butter knife, wouldn't you?" he says, starting to get annoyed by her miserable attitude. This is not their first "rape" conversation, and she knows well he doesn't enjoy them. "Well? Would you?"

"Yes," Jessica grinds out between gritted teeth.

"And you think I'm cruel!" he scoffs. "You're every bit as bad, only you don't have the power to go through with your threats, do you? You don't have control."

"I don't have control," she is forced to repeat.

"I do."

"You do."

"Do you want me to prove it to you? Again?" he asks.

Jessica wrestles with herself for a moment. "No."

"Good. Honestly!" Kilgrave tosses his hands. "You are such a mood killer."

"And you -" begins Jessica, but he has lost interest in their banter.

"Eat!" he commands, and she instantly shovels half a bun into her mouth.

The better part of twenty minutes passes like this, in tense silence as Kilgrave tries to find his good spirits, and Jessica, he presumes, anguishes over her miserable fate. Kilgrave is lost in thought when a garbled sound makes him look up. Jessica is pale and sweating and chewing.

"What now?" he demands impatiently.

"I have to eat," moans Jessica.

"Oh for - stop! Stop eating. You can stop."

Afterwards, he has to let her go to the bathroom to throw up much of what she managed to consume. A trembling girl from the restaurant staff is sent to help Jessica and get her cleaned up after, and then Kilgrave only has to wait for her return. Jessica staggers up to the table some time later, looking pale and miserable, but smelling only of mint. His order for her to brush her teeth after had thankfully been followed. 

"You did this to me," Jessica accuses as she sinks into her chair, but there really isn't a lot of spite behind her words. She just doesn't have the energy, it seems.

"Are you going to blame me for all of your problems?" says Kilgrave, tilting his head. His little superhero is not so super, as it turns out, and she has ruined a perfectly wonderful morning.

"You told me -"

"Well, you interpreted, didn't you?"

Now Jessica looks slightly confused, and as though she is vaguely regretting ever starting the conversation. There is no reason for Kilgrave to bother explain anything, or even care what Jessica thinks or feels or knows about what he does - and yet for some strange reason, he wants to and he does. Not one to deny himself, Kilgrave pursues the topic.

"Earlier, I told you to clap, didn't I? And you did. Once. Then I told you to eat, only this time you kept going. What's the difference?"

The uncertainty in her face makes Jessica's nose scrunch up in the cutest way, and Kilgrave is reminded that, poor attitude aside, Jessica actually pleases him in a lot of ways.

"It was something you did," mumbles Jessica, trying to convince herself more than him. "Your intonation, or - or the words -"

"None of the above," says Kilgrave lightly. "It's your interpretation, Jessica. It makes the difference. Sure, I choose my words carefully. But a lot is left up to you. Do you remember - no, don't flinch away -" He had leant towards her and put his hand on her arm, and now Jessica can do nothing but allow him to caress her skin, "- two days ago? In the shower? And I told you to take care of me?"

He grins in a meaningful way as horror dawns on Jessica's face and her cheeks become flushed.  

"Well, all I can say is, I like how you take care of a man."

"You told me -" Jessica stutters, all rage and hurt and fear. "You put your goddamn dick in my hand -"

"So, maybe not a lot of room for interpretation," allows Kilgrave. "But some. You were inventive enough, weren't you?"

The memory warms his blood, and he is starting to think they should be other places doing other things. Not that there is anything wrong with table sex in public. It's just that Kilgrave is starting to tire of this particular venue. Then again... there is something to be said for leaving on a high note.

"You're sick," whispers Jessica. "You are sick for making me do this - these things - all of this!"

Kilgrave has to laugh at that. "See there! I told you not to whine, but what do you do? I would call that whining. What is it to you?"

"Fair," she snarls. "The fucking truth."

"See how we disagree on things? But I do want to know your opinion every now and again. For instance, I'm interested in what you consider a good blowjob. Because you are going to give me one right now."

As miserable as Jessica looks in that moment, she still gets off the chair and sinks to her knees before him. Of course she does. "Not here. Please, don't." Her pleas fall on deaf ears.

"It's all in your hands," Kilgrave tells Jessica a little breathlessly. He adjusts his seat and licks his lips. "Don't do anything to hurt me. Do everything you can to make it good, to make it everything I want. You want to please me."

"I want to please you," says Jessica. And then - right before she lowers her head to his groin, where seconds before her nimble fingers had pulled out his erect penis - she does it. She smiles.

A jolt goes through him. _She knew it would please me_ , marvels Kilgrave, in the exact same moment as her warm mouth closes around the head of his cock. He shuts his eyes and sinks into the feeling. Behind his closed lids, he sees her face. Her face... angry, hurt, confused, and a hundred other faces she's treated him to, but the smile above all. And he knows that his feelings toward this one, this companion out of thousands of others, are different. Because he doesn't just allow her smile; he doesn't control her every move; he is intrigued by her thoughts and her feelings. This is not just another warm body for him to please himself in. This is...

This is Jessica Jones.

And Jessica Jones is the name Kilgrave gasps when he comes in her mouth.


End file.
